


La dama di compagnia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: L'elfa e la sua principessa [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Elf, F/F, PWP, Queen - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Venus è diventata regina, ma non per questo ha cambiato modo di comportarsi.





	La dama di compagnia

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito di: ‘Le idee insane della principessa’.  
> Scritta con il prompt dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> ORIGINALE F/F La regina e la sua dama di compagnia preferita non si separano mai

La dama di compagnia

Strawberry chiuse la porta della camera da letto a chiave, infilando quest’ultima in tasca.  
“Ora siete regina…”. Iniziò a dire con tono serio.  
“Ne sono consapevole. Ho sposato un re” rispose Venus. Iniziò a spogliarsi, togliendosi le lunghe vesti, aveva appoggiato la corona sul comodino, mentre le sue scarpe erano abbandonate ai piedi della finestra dalle tende tirate.  
“… dovreste farvi vedere sempre al suo di fianco, non al mio” mormorò Strawberry.  
Venus le accarezzò la testa, piegò le labbra piene e rosee con un sorriso.  
Strawberry abbassò il capo, arrossendo e unì le mani al petto.  
“Non è colpa mia se il mio sposo è sempre in guerra. Mi sento sola” sussurrò Venus.  
“Girano delle voci. Dicono che voi ed io non ci separiamo mai” mormorò Strawberry, voltando di scatto il capo. Le ciocce rosa ondulate, che sfuggivano al suo chignon, ondeggiarono ai lati del suo viso ovale.  
“Sei la mia dama di compagnia. È ovvio tu mi faccia compagnia” disse Venus, si mise una ciocca dei capelli dietro l’orecchio, guardando la sua dama da compagnia con sguardo dolce. Le fece appoggiare la guancia sui propri seni pallidi, Strawberry mugolò socchiudendo le labbra rosse, la punta aguzza delle sue orecchie divenne vermiglie.  
La mezz’elfa deglutì rumorosamente e si allontanò dalla padrona, il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato.  
Venus ridacchiò, finendo di spogliarsi.  
Strawberry sospirò, grattandosi il mento aguzzo.  
“Finirete per mettervi nei guai” mormorò.  
Venus si mise alle spalle di Strawberry, fece aderire i suoi seni nudi alla porzione di schiena lasciata scoperta dal vestito di merletti viola della mezz’elfa.  
“Il mio sposo non ha mai avuto da recriminare. In fondo mi tengo allenata per il suo di diletto. Anzi, sono convinta che lui sarebbe più che felice di assistere” le soffiò all’orecchio aguzzo.  
“Oh, mia regina. Che assurdità che sapete dire” mormorò Strawberry, avvampando.  
“Se proprio ti preoccupa. Possiamo rimanere appartate più a lungo nelle mie stanze” disse Venus, iniziando a spogliarla.  
“Mia signora…” sussurrò Strawberry, Venus le passava le mani sul corpo ignudo, accarezzandolo man mano che lo denudava.  
“Mi hai sempre dato piacere, questa volta penso che lo prenderò da sola” le sussurrò all’orecchio. La spinse facendola cadere sul letto e, sovrastando il corpo offerto della dama, la penetrò con due dita.  
Strawberry, sorpresa, si lasciò sfuggire un grido di piacere.  
Le iridi azzurre di Venus brillarono di riflessi blu-notte, mentre le sue pupille si dilatavano.  
La regina mosse più velocemente le dita dentro la sua serva, vedendola dimenarsi sul letto, tra ansiti e gemiti, fremendo di piacere. Entrò anche con un terzo dito, guardando fissi gli occhi dalle iridi rosa, così scurite in quel momento da sembrare rosso-violacee.  
Una voluminosa ciocca di capelli rosa sfuggì dallo chignon di Strawberry, coprendole il viso contratto e arrossato dal piacere, le orecchie aguzze della mezz’elfa tremavano vigorosamente.  
“Non sei più solo una schiava e un’ancella. Sei la mia prediletta dama di compagnia” sussurrò Venus, la sua voce sembrava il cinguettio di un uccello in cerca di una compagna.  
< Realizza sempre i desideri che non vorrei neanche esprimere, perché non mi sono concessi > pensò Strawberry, sporgendo il bacino verso l’altra.  
Venus si penetrò da sola e, guardando l’altra, raggiunse l’orgasmo, gettando indietro la testa, dando vita a una cascata di capelli mori. La sua figura s’impresse nelle iridi di Strawberry, che raggiunse a sua volta l’apice del piacere.  
< Spero davvero che tutto questo non finisca mai > pensò la mezz’elfa, mentre la principessa faceva scivolare le dita fuori da lei.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vLFt_m4hhMM.


End file.
